Mikura
Mikura is a kunoichi of Konohagurake. She was in the ANBU Foundation by the registration of her comrade, Itachi Uchiha. She is a Konohagurake Doctor because of her expert level in Medical Ninjutsu. She specializes in Crystal Release, which is her Kekkei Genkai, besides her Rinnegan. Mikura plays an important protagonist role. Background Mikura was an orphan who was raised in the Hidden Rain. Her parents died in the cause of a bomb attack since they sacrificed themselves to save the other villagers. Before they died, they transported Mikura to the Hidden Leaf where she could happily fulfill her Ninja future. Mikura's father also transplanted his Rinnegan into Mikura's eyes. "Remember it will take billions of skill and growth to consciously control this Kekkei Genkai, sweetie." He told her. When Mikura self-attended the Academy, she was scared and nervous that her Rinnegan would be uncontrollably activated out of ushered anger or selfishness. On the first day of the Academy, Mikura befriended a girl named Yumiko. She sensed Mikura's shyness and asked her if she was ok. Mikura honestly wanted to tell Yumiko about her monstrous, despicable, and destructive Rinnegan but instead lied about the whole thing. The next day, Mikura met Sakura Haruno. The two introduced each other warmly at lunchtime. They then became good friends, and the two hung out more. Mikura also met a student named Shi. Shi treated Mikura nicely as well. One day, the three friends went to see Naruto Uzumaki, who was making noises. Mikura couldn't help but let out a little giggle. One night, Mikura realized a frame of her parents. She started getting puffy and crying so she bursted out of her room. She encountered a young Itachi who comforted her. The two then had a short conversation of something they cherished but passed away. From that day on, Mikura both hoped and wished to see him again and she developed feelings for him. On Graduation Day, Mikura was super energetic and cheerful. Her friends questioned her but she really didn't care. When classes started and Iruka called her over to perform a jutsu, Mikura made 4 shadow clones. The class was impressed, and so was Iruka. He gave her a headband and Mikura cried in tears of joy. Appearance Mikura has light blue hair that is similar to Sora Purse's own. It is tied into a long, skinny ponytail. She has white skin that is almost pale. Though, it matches her green eyes. In Part I, Mikura wears a traditional japanese top. The topping of the shirt's color is pink but the color of the shirt itself is purple with pink cherry blossoms. This describes Mikura's favorite colours: pink and purple. Mikura also wears black gloves that are similar to that of Sakura's own. She wears black, short traditional ninja boots/sandals. Mikura's headband location is her forehead. In Part II, Mikura wears something similar to what she wears as a genin. She wears a very short top that is 2x larger/bigger than a bra. It comes with loose sleeves as well. She wears the same black gloves when she was a genin, though, these ones are larger/bigger. This time, Mikura's headband location is her neck. Mikura wears a training net-shirt that is similar to Hinata Hyuuga's. She wears a skirt that has a cherry blossom on it, describing Mikura's beauty which is like a cherry blossom's own. Mikura actually wears red jean shorts so she can look "appropriately elegant" as she calls it. She wears brownish-black sockings that match her black, long ninja boots. In the Epilogue, Mikura wears a dress that has a purple "dress waist" on it. It is tied into a mini ribbon at both the front and back. Mikura's dress colour is black, though. She wears black sockings and medium- lengthed ninja boots this time. Personality Mikura was at first cheerful and bubbly. She was friendly towards not just her friends- but others. She was also like this as a genin. That all changed when she became a Chunin. Mikura became sarcastic and mature, but she was still a nice friend. The only times that Mikura can be despicable is when she's around Sakura Haruno. The two were childhood friends and got along so well, but after overhearing that Mikura was jealous of her for being a pupil of Tsunade, Sakura went up to Mikura and "scolded" her. Before Mikura could explain that the villagers were lying to probably end their friendship, that's exactly what Sakura did. Ended their friendship. According to Itachi, Mikura's a beauty. Itachi would commonly come up with Mikura's green eyes. He would call it "eyes of beautiful trust with a twinkle of hope." Mikura would oftenly/frequently blush at this, and whenever she would, Itachi was so flattered. Abilities At the age of 6, Mikura realized she inherited her mother's Crystal Release (a.k.a Crystal Style). Mikura sees this as both a souvenir and a gift. She thinks this because since her mother passed away, maybe Mikura still has a "heart-to-heart" connection with her. Mikura takes her Crystal Release seriously. Though, she uses it for defense more than offense. Thus, Mikura still uses it for attacking her opponents. She usually makes "combo attacks". For example, Mikura can easily use "Crystal Release: Tearing Dragon" and then take out "Crystal Release: Jade Needles". This is how strong Mikura is with her crystallized Kekkei Genkai. Mikura also specializes in Medical Ninjutsu. Since she cares about people, she enjoys treating them to medical help. Because of her specialty in this, she became a Konohagurake Doctor under the registration of Tsunade. Because of this, Mikura admires Tsunade way more than she did before. Mikura can activate the Rinnegan. When Mikura was little, she regretted having it, but when she grew older and older, she finally understood that she should be glad about the transplantation. Mikura honestly doesn't use Rinnegan for offense. She only uses it to look through hard letters to read. Team Mikura is in Team 14, along with Akane and Shinku. She cares deeply about her teammates, being the Medical-nin of the team. The thing she likes best about her team is that like Mikura, Anake and Shinki are girls. Mikura honestly hates being the only girl in a whole team, so she tries her best to be thankful that she actually has two female friends who are in the exact same team as her. Though, Mikura can be quite curious of her Sensei, who can get out of hand at times. When Mikura and her team went to the Dango Shop to celebrate their victory on their first completed, successful mission ever, Mikura kept blurting on and on about how she was proud of her team for winning the mission with ease. This shows Mikura's happiness of the team. Mikura was once in the ANBU at the age of 14-15 because of Itachi. Due to the fact that Mikura was a strong kunoichi, Itachi insisted on asking her to be part of the ANBU Foundation Team. At first, Mikura wasn't so sure because she would've been sarcastic and her allies would find it rude, but after a few ANBU missions, Mikura understood about what Itachi was saying. At the age of 16, Mikura retired because she was going on boatloads of both Konoha 11 and team missions. But even though she retired, Mikura still visits the ANBU and recites on what's going on while she's away. Her dear comrades forgive her and understand what she's going through as a kunoichi. Part I In Part I, Mikura, like the other genin, attends the Chūnin Exams. She is given tons of facts about the genin she will be facing. The one that Mikura is frightened of the most is Neji Hyuuga. She lost all her confidence in performing in the Chūnin Exams but remembered that as a ninja, you must be brave to survive. Chūnin Exam Arc On the first exam, Mikura was too busy thinking about who she should cheat. She suddenly decided to cheat Sasuke Uchiha due to his high intelligence. She used her creative jutsu: "Wind Release: Whirlwind Portal" and copied everything he wrote. With that, Mikura passed the paper test. On the second exam, Mikura and her teammates were in the "Forest Of Death". They were building up a plan to take the two scrolls: Heaven and Earth. The three girls split up, and Mikura saw two "roll-ups" in her corner. She activated her Rinnegan to see what the small items were. Thanks to her Rinnegan, she found out that these were the scrolls. With that, Mikura passed the second course. On the finale of the Chūnin Exams, Mikura was a nervous wreck. Judging by how her body was rapidly shaking, she just hoped Neji wasn't her opponent. When it was Mikura's turn, she had to fight a boy named Shinji Ocha. Mikura quickly got the case of "Why didn't I remember?" worries. In the middle of the battle, Mikura found one fact: Shinji uses Fire Release. At the end of the fight, the two youngsters tied. Before Mikura could huff and puff, Kakashi said that both Mikura and Shinji win because of their impressive combat. When Mikura came back up, Kakashi invited her over. She sadly accepted his invitation. Kakashi sensed Mikura's sadness, sorrow, and pain. He knew she tried hard not to show it but he told her how wonderful she did. Mikura couldn't help but yell at him and tell him that she is a poor excuse for a kunoichi. She also said all of that training was for nothing. When all other battles were finished, the genin could take big rest. Mikura was just about to sprint back home, until Kakashi comforted her once more. Mikura rudely interrupted him and told him to just leave her alone. She bursted into tears and Kakashi saw her. Konoha History Arc By Kakashi, Mikura was one of the ninja who would partake in the Jofūkū Forest mission along with: Sawaii Hitomi, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka. Mikura tried her very best to ignore Sakura because of how rude she was. Though, the two would protect each other from dangerous events. Part II In Shippuden, Mikura is one of the people to reunite with Naruto. She sarcastically greets him, bringing up how "fun" it is to see him now. For one, Mikura doesn't vaguely respect Naruto on a regular basis. She doesn't like the fact that he calls people names. This describes Mikura's care for her friends. When Mikura goes on a solo mission that she came up with, she is excited to reunite with Itachi again. Even though he went rogue, she secretly loves him still. When Mikura is stranded in a corner of the forest, she calls out "hello" just in-case anybody is there to help her. She sees a sharingan-eyed Itachi staring coldly at her. Before she can reply, he grabs on to her waist, sensing Mikura's violent presence. Mikura furiously blushes at him. The two have a small conversation about how things are going. Though, Itachi asks Mikura about any gathered information on Naruto and his Kyuubi form. Mikura has to lie about this, so she does indeed. She tells Itachi that Naruto is so far so good. Mikura is on a mission with her friend, Akane. The two are going to the Snow Palace to retrieve a secret scroll that has a forbidden jutsu the need to learn. Mikura and Akane are attacked by a strange shinobi with glasses. He is fearful, but threatens the two kunoichi, saying that if they come one step closer at him he'll take out his kunai. Mikura let's out a light chuckle and moves him aside with ease. Mikura and Akane tip-toe into the palace and find the scroll. Before they can grab it, the man they encountered comes back. He tells them his name is Iroh Midoriya. Pain's Arc Mikura is seen healing the wounded, along with Sakura. She is teasing Sakura to actually heal the villagers instead of screaming, shouting, and yelling "Naruto!" each and every time. Sakura is infuriated with Mikura's rude statement, but instead shuffles it away. When Mikura decides to fight Pain, she is deeply scared. When Mikura reaches Pain, he points out that she's shaking. Mikura tries her best to stop, but she can't help it. Mikura grabs out 12 kunai (6 in left and 6 in the right.) and aims it right at Pain. Though, Pain grabs all of them carelessly. Pain summons one of his clones and the clone directly points his sword at Mikura. Before the sword hit Mikura, Kakashi instead takes the hit. Kakashi lets out a smile to Mikura, telling her how much he cares about her. Mikura feels the tears streaming down her cheeks. Instead of continuing her pausing weep, Mikura decides to quickly heal Kakashi. She tells him that she's not going to let him die. When Kakashi is injured after his battle with Pain, Mikura is there by his side, crying her soul out. She tries healing him but nothing's working. She doubts herself and exclaims about how she wishes she could just die peacefully because all her dear comrades, allies and friends are having their life taken by rogue. Suddenly, Kakashi wakes up, breathing fast. Mikura gives him a "thank you for everything" hug. Ninja World War Arc In the war, when Mikura sees Sakura summon the slug, she is super impressed. Mikura treats the wounded by using her Medical Ninjutsu. She is worried about Team 7 facing Madara. She is most worried about Kakashi, though. When Neji dies, Mikura is an upset wreck. She blames Sakura after hearing her say that her "real power" is ready. Mikura starts coming up with reasons why she could've used this "real power". Mikura also says that Sakura's probably doing that because she barely cares about Neji. Mikura can tell Sakura is hurt about this. Mikura doesn't care, honestly. She says that that was how she felt when Sakura broke their friendship. Naruto: The Last Mikura is a member of the Hanabi Rescue Team. She comforts Hinata about them freeing Hanabi. Mikura also gives Hinata love advice. Most of the time in the movie, Mikura is wandering about in the village, thinking about her beloved Itachi, since Sasuke killed him. Because of this, Mikura's planning to get revenge on Sasuke. Mikura also trains with Sawaii on Crystal Release, since the two are best buds and they manipulate Crystal Release. Mikura also fights Sakura. She beats her, using her improved Crystal Release abilities. Boruto: Naruto The Movie Mikura doesn't play such a huge role in the movie. Like in Naruto: The Last, She is seen wandering about in Konoha. Though, this time, she's thinking of how to get revenge on the Uchiha couple. Mikura's also shown aiding TenTen with the second round of the Chūnin Exams. The two friends watch Boruto train for the exams. They are curious about Boruto using absolutely no hand signs for his Water Release. Trivia * It is stated that Mikura's last name is "Shimizu". * Mikura has high interest in the Uzumaki clan. That is why she wears an Uzumaki necklace. * Mikura's favourite foods are: Ichiraku Ramen * Mikura likes pink and purple. * Mikura has/shares the exact same voice as Peridot from Steven Universe. She is like her as well! * Mikura's least favourite foods are: Fish * Mikura shares a small resemblance towards Sora Purse from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V. Reference I got a few commissions. Thanks guys! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed Mikura Shimizu! >:3 Quotes (To Sakura) "You better not be dating Naruto, YOU CLOD!" (To Kakashi) "Thanks for...everything, K-Kakashi!" (To Itachi) "You're as adorable as always!" (To TenTen) "These clods are a waste of time." (To Naruto) "I'm not finding trouble, clod! Trouble usually finds me." (To Iroh) "Move aside." (To Sakura) "I hope you feel SORRY for developing a hatred towards me, Suckura! We used to be such good friends...Until that very one dark day. Now die!!! I hope you enjoyeeeed. Category:DRAFT